HR Department To-Do List
This page is used by the Human Resources Department to monitor things to do, users to level up, pages to update, files to categorise etc. To Do *Starting 1st May, start checking User/Char forum. *Archive old RP forums. *Keep an eye out for red links! *Make sure all cabin lists are up to date. *Categorise pages, images and categories. *Monitor ongoing votings (image, rights, policy), debates, etc. *Keep an eye out for ongoing challenges and make sure they're flowing properly. *Give out edit souls as well as the Year Awards. If you reward a user with a year award, please indicate it on the user/char forum. *UPDATE BC LISTS SOON *UPDATE THE BIG ACTIVE USERS LIST *UPDATE THE COUNSELOR LISTS Users to Level Up Entry Level * Level One *Minkclaw (Levels up on 11/3) *KitTales95 (Levels up on 11/4) Level Two * Level Three * Level Four *User:Jl1121824 Level up on (11/1) Level Five Message Must message all new level five users with the following *Ask them if they were part of the adopt a newb program, and who their mentor was *Tell them that in a year and every coming year they are on the wiki, they can gain both a badge and a character spot, however, to get the character spot, they must tell an administrator (preferably in hr) within three weeks starting from the day they turned another year Sample Message (you may copy): Hello, and congratulations on reaching level five! You are now a full-fledged member with all the rights that come along with it. Now that you've reached level five, were you perhaps part of the Adopt a Newb program? This is to know if you get the reward or not. If so, who was your mentor? Also, it is my duty to inform you that, for every year you stay with this wiki, you receive a new character spot and a badge to commemorate it! In order to receive the spot, however, you must let an administrator (preferably in HR) sometime between the day you turned another year, and three weeks after that. If you do not, you will, unfortunately, forfeit your spot. Hope your time on his wiki will be long and fun! ~~~~ Message For User Inactivity Sample message, you may copy For active users Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. Will you be needing the officially inactive status/ semi inactive status? If there is no response by the __, your characters are subject to archiving. For semi active users Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than two months since your last edit. Will you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the __, your characters are subject to archiving. For inactive users Gone? Hello! It's been over six months since you've last made an edit. Due to this, we reserve the rights to archive or delete your characters. You have until the __ to edit before we do so. If you would like to have them restored please contact me or someone else on the admin team. Have a nice day! Subject for Archiving/Deletion *User:Nebuliss confirmed archival *User:Oliver11576 confirmed archival *User:OnyxVolcano confirmed archival *User:PrincessAire confirmed archival *User:Riotparks confirmed archival *User:Rose Herondale confirmed archival * User:Queen of Anarchy confirmed archival *User:RPKingNin confirmed archival *User:Soultap confirmed archival *User:Seriphan confirmed archival *User:Summer June confirmed archival *User:SocialCasualty confirmed archival *User:TheSchwack confirmed archival *User:TheDarkMerc VI confirmed archival *User:TheFabulousBarbie confirmed archival *User:Wolfy778 confirmed archival *User:Xerxestheb-rabbit better make an edit soon *User:TheRebelOfSlytherin confirmed archival *User:AceOfAegi confirmed archival *User:Arteminx on 1/19 *User:AoCatrene on 1/19 *User:Broken fire on 1/19 *User:CrystalWolf105 on 1/19 *User:DYSUTOPIA on 1/19 *User:DrXax on 1/19 To Delete Active Users Needing Year's Badges A-M (list wip) N-Z Notes and Q's *On the User/Char Forum, ACTIVE users have 21 days to edit before being marked yellow. OFFICIALLY INACTIVE users have 6 months to edit before being marked yellow. SEMI-ACTIVE users have 1 month before being moved to Officially Inactive. *After being marked yellow, message users regarding their inactivity. If after 7 days they still don't make edits, all characters will then be archived/deleted. *Roleplay Forums that have no edits in more than one month are to be archived. *Refer to the Special Pages page below for pages that need help/work/categories. *When giving a user their year or more badge, mark the prizes they entail on the user/char forum Pages * *User:BelladonnaTook/Gen Wiki Organisation Tips *Template:Important_User/Character_Tracker *Image Categorizing 101 Administration Team *'Head': Migs *'Admin(s)': Yorkie *'Rollbacks': **'HR': Blue, Jaye **'A&S': Natalia, Hyu, Nata *'In Training': Category:Site administration Category:Human Resources